boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
The Crypt
Not to be confused with The Cryptum. PAGE UNDER CONSTURCTION. PLEASE BE PATIENT. IF YOU ARE ON MOBILE, SPOILERS WILL NOT BE HIDDEN. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Part One Start in BFS and look for numbers said by the server during dialogue. Combine it all to get to a profile. Figure out the riddle on the profile to get onto a model, once getting here, figure out what the answer is, and search up the user. Code, profiles, and model are shown in the spoilers section. Code: 92843013, leads to Blaert Translating the numbers from Spanish to English, and reversing them will give you 839540851. Leads to Endgame-SC9 Figuring out the description- 1 being Quazer, 2 being Primis, and 3 being an underscore between them- will lead to Quazer_Primis Part Two Go to the game Seventh and put an answer in all 6 boxes to enter. You and up to 1 other person will take on 3 challenging waves, completing all 3 waves will award you with a badge, a code, and an key. Use the acquired code to get to a model. Go back to the inventory of a previous account and go to a model relating to the model you got to with the code. Figure out the description to get to another profile, of which leads to another profile. Answers to access Seventh, the waves, profiles etc are shown in the spoilers section. ANSWERS MUST BE TYPED EXACTLY AS SHOWN. Quote: Caevis (found in Quazer_Primis' updated description, by the quote 'Mana believer believer, unable to deceive the perceiver.', which indicates Caevis Arzen.) Dedication: Septem (found in Quazer_Primis' old description, being Septum Dedication.) Highest Vitallity: Crisis SpringWrath Toughest: Soul Weegee Castle Location: Draco Grasslands Strongest: SirKadee Wave 1: Soul Turdulator Wave 2: Baller, Piercer, Slicer, and Crusher Wave 3: Crisis MerryWrath and Crisis SpringWrath Once beating all waves, you will be given a key, being 246087194, and an key, being Ancient Language. The number leads to Volucer's Binders 2.0. This model is there to hint you to go back to Blaert's profile, and go to Volucerpic. Figure out the description- 1 being, and 2 being an underscore splitting Prolabor into 2 known words, being Pro, and Labor, so Pro_labor. This leads to the profile Pro_labor. 'First know the short name of this user's rarity' hints at Prolabor's light spears of revengeance. The short name of this would be LSOR. 'The definition of magic users is my final charity.' means Quazer. Combining LSOR and Quazer leads you to LSORQuazer. Part Three Continue on with the previous profile to get to another profile. Go from that profile to another, and another, and to another. That profile will contain the key to access the game Fourth. You and up to 3 other people will take on another trio of challenging waves. Completing all 3 waves will award to you a code. You will only obtain the badge if you survive the end of wave 3. Use the code obtained to get to a model. The model will lead you to a profile. Continuing on from LSORQuazer, you will be lead to DraconianNoob, which leads to TrowelerWraith, which leads to RedcliffCrusher, which leads to MasterRocketer. This gives you the key 956624. Key: 956624 Wave 1: Crisis SpringWrath Wave 2 (Triple Threat): Soul Turdulator, Newbiemancer, and Piercer Wave 3 (Epic Rush): Epic Noobs and Christmas FOE Category:Community Category:Leaks Category:Mysteries